Caín y Judas
by Illisse
Summary: Un día en la vida de los divinos, y como pueden cambiar las cosas en 24 horas.


**EL BESO DE JUDAS**

Había retornado a Asgard a empezar desde cero y lidiar con todos en especial con séquito "selecto" formado por Merak, y las dos princesas. A él y a Hilda les detestaba, ambos habían sido el consuelo de sus padecimientos cuando él se alejó de Asgard, lo miraban con malos ojos y hablaban de él a sus espaldas más le parecía gracioso y sólo recibían de él miradas divertidas. El hijo pródigo de los Megrez estaba de vuelta en Asgard y sin su Padre todo el poder y fortuna recaían en el, los sirvientes apenas se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos y solo Odin sabe como habrían explicado la muerte de Baldrick el patriarca de la familia, pero todos pensaban que había sido por su mano. Los demás dioses guerreros y las dos princesas podían pensar lo que quisieran, sólo él y Siegfried sabían la verdad.

Estaban juntos para siempre nuevamente en aquella cabaña en medio del Bosque, Siegfried apenas iba a la suya propia y Alberich ni pasaba en su mansión prefería estar en los brazos de su maestro y amante.

- Los demás no pueden creer que estemos juntos - murmuró con ironía mientras bebía un sorbo de hidromiel reclinado en el sofá y vestido solo con una camisa negra.

La mirada del líder de los divinos se endureció, estaba sentado a su lado y la luz de la lámpara le daba de lleno provocando que su cabello rubio se llenara de reflejos dorados.

- Que crean lo que deseen nadie tiene derecho de inmiscuirse en esto, es nuestro asunto.- se volvió a mirarle y rodeándole con un brazo lo atrajo hacia él, mientras con el otro le quitaba la botella de hidromiel y la dejaba a un lado, Alberich alzó una ceja y lo miró provocador mientras deslizaba una mano por el bien formado pecho de su mentor y sus labios se encontraban. Lentamente Siegfried lo fue abatiendo bajo su peso mientras volvían a entregarse el uno al otro entre besos y caricias.

Al amanecer siguiente Alpha salió temprano a su cabaña dejando a Alberich profundamente dormido, lo besó con suavidad en los labios y apartándole el cabello de los ojos se vistió en silencio, debía traer unas cosas y luego ir a Valhalla.

Delta lo sintió irse entre sueños, era demasiado temprano y se envolvió en la sábana mientras se dejaba invadir por la modorra, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió dos golpes imperiosos en la puerta. Abrió un ojo molesto ¿sería Siegfried?, desechó esa idea de inmediato, él no tenía para que golpear. Mascullando maldiciones a Hel se anudó la sabana en la cintura y salió a abrir.

Hagen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el odio se retrató en sus facciones al verlo aparecer así, Alberich entrecerró los suyos y aspiró hondo.

- No tienes vergüenza Megrez...-musitó el rubio guerrero de Beta.

-¿Me acabas de despertar para decirme eso, beta? Si buscas a Siegfried no está aquí.- respondió de mala gana Alberich.

Hagen esbozó una fría sonrisa e impidiendo que cerrara la puerta agregó:- No vine a buscarlo a él, vine a hablar contigo.

La mirada del pelirrojo era escrutadora, se congelaba y ya estaba despierto, lo hizo pasar mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Hagen lo imitó sentándose en una silla, no podía ocultar el dolor y el rencor de que su amigo y maestro estuviera de nuevo bajo las redes del despreciable guerrero de Delta.

- Solo quiero decirte que si regresaste a hacerle daño te mataré Megrez, no voy a permitir que lo destroces de nuevo por antojo tuyo.

Alberich sonrió Hagen seguía igual que siempre de directo, poseía una pasión y fortaleza parecidas a las suyas, apoyó descuidadamente la mano en la barbilla y le dijo con burla:- Él ya es mayor Beta, me intriga tu actitud pero me la esperaba ¿te envió Hilda, no? La princesita no es estúpida y como no puede venir ella misma a vigilar sus intereses envía a su lacayo.

- A mi no me manda nadie: vine porque se me antojó y ya. - Hagen se removió inquieto en la silla pero no le apartó la mirada.

- Pues entonces te diré que regresé a recuperar lo que es mío y a deshacer un error del pasado, ¿te basta con eso?.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el fuego ardía en ambos, Hagen se puso de pie y caminando hacia la puerta murmuró:- Él es mi maestro, mi hermano y mi amigo...algún día entenderé porqué destrozas lo que dices amar.

Alberich palideció, lo decía por Siegfried y también por su Padre...entonces el también creía que lo había matado, era terriblemente injusto, si todos supieran el trato que le daba el odio que le tenía, la cicatriz en su pecho le dolió y por primera vez no supo que decir. Sólo salió de su letargo al sentir que cerraban la puerta y se quedó allí completamente inmóvil.

"La maldición, la jodida maldición...¿cómo es posible que él también la haya visto?".

Caminó como un autómata y encendió la caldera, apenas sentía el agua resbalar por su piel, hacia un mes que había regresado y pensaba que esa oscuridad que se expandía por su alma estaba curada, los nervios se le crispaban y Siegfried no aparecía, lo esperó toda la tarde mientras iba despachando una tras otra las botellas de hidromiel.¿ adónde estaría? ¿por qué no regresaba? El alcohol lo ponía frenético y necesitaba desahogarse, tomó una botella y salio, el aire fresco lo reanimaría.

El agua nieve caía interminablemente mientras vagaba entre los árboles sin temor a los espíritus, haciendo caso omiso a las voces que salían tras loa árboles aquel lugar estaba lleno de muertos, no soportaba este lugar tan lleno de recuerdos y deseo alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible. Caminó mientras el cabello de le pegaba al rostro y la humedad le traspasaba la ropa llegando así a un lugar menos espeso donde sobresalía un manzano, parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor: estaba en el área Beta, recordaba ese manzano y cuando era niño menudo venía a leer bajo sus ramas y saciaba su apetito con manzanas. Se apoyó en el tronco, estaba empapado y cansado de tanto sentir y pensar, se dejo escurrir y se sentó pesadamente cerrando los ojos; en eso estaba cuando sintió unos pasos, abrió los ojos ¿sería Siegfried? Se puso de pie y aguardó, sus cabellos rubios le caían a través del rostro y parecía tan preocupado como él.

- Beta...- susurró sorprendido, el otro le miró atónito y se acercó para ponerse a resguardo mientras se estrujaba las ropas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó con mal disimulada ira.

Alberich rió sombriamente, vaya suerte la que tenía, bebió un largo sorbo antes de responder:- Salí a caminar y llegué hasta aquí y veo que no soy el único que gusta de salir a vagar cuando hay tormentas, ¿vienes del Valhalla? Tal vez has visto al Capitán.

- No vengo de allí, hace mucho que no voy pero si sé que Siegfried tuvo que ir a Midgard por mandato de Hilda.- respondió Hagen sentándose a su lado.

El tono despectivo y frío no le paso inadvertido, ¿qué había pasado con aquel joven tan servicial y enamorado de las princesas?, le pasó la botella que el otro tomó bebiendo ávidamente, entonces no sólo él tenía un peso en el alma aspiró hondo y habló:- No maté a mi Padre Hagen, seré todo lo pérfido que quieras pero nunca alzaría mi mano contra mi progenitor que me educó a su manera, aunque nunca pude ser lo que el quería. No destruyo todo lo que toco a sabiendas y no quiero creer en la maldición que llevo en mi sangre...no soy tan ruin como todos creen, Siegfried no amaría jamás a alguien así.

- No necesitas darme explicaciones ni disculparte conmigo...- su tono seguía siendo frío - mientras estés feliz de ser como quieres, tu viaje fue muy extenso se dice que llegaste hasta el Hell...Siegfried estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Debería haberme quedado en el Hell...regresar ha sido peor - respondió.

Hagen lo miró, ya no había tanta frialdad en él mas bien parecía oscuramente intrigado, le devolvió la botella y se apoyó en el tronco con aire indiferente. Alberich lo observó y sonriendo agregó:- Pareces una estatua de hielo, creo que no solo a mi Odin le ha dado la espalda.

-¿Por qué regresaste? ¿realmente regresaste a buscar a Siegfried o para probarle a todos que no sientes nada?.

Frunció el ceño, aquella actitud de Beta comenzaba a molestarle.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Me parece que tu interés por Siegfried es mas que simple amistad, no te he oído hablar de Flare, respecto mis motivos no te incumben ¿Desde cuanto tu y yo somos tan cercanos?.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Merak, Alberich alzó una ceja y se preparó, por toda respuesta Hagen le tiró una manzana cosa que lo dejó perplejo.

- Pienso que no le amas y regresaste sólo a expiar tus culpas, el amor no lo cura todo y hay errores que nunca podrán ser perdonados, te sientes solo aun con él y no eres al único que le pasa pero yo si tengo el valor de reconocerlo...entre Flare y yo no hay nada y entre Siegfried y tú tampoco por mucho que ambos se esfuercen por fingir.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Alberich, y esta vez el sorprendido fue Hagen.

- Vaya nunca supe que tu fueras Einstein ¿que sabes tú de eso?, tal vez es lo que necesitas creer para sentirte mejor contigo...todo lo que hicieron tú e Hilda no bastó para que el me olvidara y eso debe ser una tremenda decepción para ti.

La mirada que le dio Merak lo desconcertó, su actitud lo hacía...¿estaba tratando de entenderlo o tal vez creía que no era verdadero?, que su actitud de "no me importa nada" era solo una pose. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba caer los finos copos de nieve.

-No trates de entenderme,Hagen...- nuevamente lo llamaba por su nombre - ¿no tienes algo mas divertido que hacer,cazar,pescar,correr? - Alzó una ceja y agregó con tono de burla: -¿follar tal vez?.

Éste se reclinó junto a él y mordió la manzana para decirle con despreocupación:- No trato de hacerlo, solo creo que no eres ni tan malo ni tan odioso como aparentas ser.

Alberich se puso de pie, el frío y la nieve habían terminado de despejarle la mente, Hagen lo observó y siguió sentado allí.

-Tal vez, así como tampoco tu seas tan frío como aparentas. - le hizo un gesto de despedida e iba a marcharse cuando sintió su voz a sus espaldas.

- No es que me preocupes pero seguirá nevando y tu cabaña esta lejos, no me agradas pero quédate en mi casa.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió tras él, no deseaba darle mas vueltas al asunto.

El bosque olía a pino húmedo y el suelo estaba resbaladizo a causa de la lluvia que se deslizaba por sobre las agujas formando una extraña mezcla de fragancias que invitaban a la meditación. Alberich se apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y siguió a su extraño compañero, en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio y unas tenues ojeras producto de largas noches de insomnio. A lo lejos el claro canto de un jilguero lo sacó de su ensoñamiento y sonriendo con despreocupación caminó con rapidez hacia la cabaña, a menudo acostumbraba a encaramarse a un árbol y allí leía con total tranquilidad haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros o asiduos visitantes hasta que su Capitán iba a buscarle, sólo él conocía su lugar predilecto al lado del túmulo que ocultaba los restos de su madre, pelirroja igual que él y dueña de la misma intensidad oscura y a veces tan indescifrable.

Hagen abrió la puerta y ambos entraron adelantándose el primero a encender el fuego, no sin antes tenderle una manta a Megrez, éste se secó con descuido admirando con aire de superficialidad el cuerpo color canela de Beta, notando que era el único que tenía ese color de piel tan exquisito.

- Entrenar en el volcán te hizo bien...- musitó con burla.

Merak se irguió y arqueando una ceja pasó por su lado, Alberich se movió rápidamente y tomándolo de la cintura lo besó en los labios fugazmente y antes de que su compañero le diese un buen golpe exclamó:

- Gracias por dejarme aquí, con esta tormenta.

Ambos se observaron reparando en que estaban destinados a ser antagonistas y sin mediar palabra se acercaron midiéndose con la mirada, en la de Hagen se advertía una turbia curiosidad y eso no le pasó inadvertido a Alberich.

"¿Pensara que vio Siegfried en mi para caer como lo hizo?" - se preguntaba el pelirrojo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Esos zafiros azules lo hipnotizaban, por lo que había oído, Merak era tan hosco y huraño que nadie se le acercaba a pesar de poseer una belleza digna de un dios. ¿debería dar el primer paso? La adrenalina casi zumbaba en su interior y la piel se le erizaba por el solo hecho de observar la otra tostada a fuego lento.

"Estamos aquí los dos solos y el me ha invitado, imagino que será conocedor de mi fama...".

Se acercó percibiendo la calidez de su aliento y el calor que se desprendía de él, que extrañamente calido era y sus cabellos brillaban a causa del fuego que entibiaba el ambiente. "Peligro", la palabra se presentó en su mente como una clara advertencia y la omitió como tantas veces lo había hecho, iba a hablar pero se detuvo sintiendo fijos en su rostro los ojos de su compañero.

- No hablas mucho... - susurró al fin paseando la mirada por la cabaña.

Beta sonrió y pasó por su lado rozándole con una mano la espalda mientras se dirigía a buscar una jarra de hidromiel, conteniendo su deseo de besarle el pelirrojo se sentó en el amplio sofá y aspiró hondamente no queriendo pensar en su capitán. Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijó que éste ya estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una copa de hidromiel, la tomó y bebió en silencio desconcertándose ante el sonido de un trueno.

-Ahora si no podré irme - miró a Hagen con una sonrisa en los labios y acercándolo lo besó apasionadamente en los labios por única respuesta su compañero lo atrajo y abrazándolo por la espalda pegó su boca a la suya, Alberich se incorporó y le quitó con rapidez la camisa sus dedos finos y delgados se enredaban en las tirillas de cuero mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la nuca tras dejar la copa de hidromiel en una mesilla cerca del sofá.

Ambos jadeaban, la piel de Merak era tersa y perfumada y sus labios lo mordían ligeramente, su perfume y toque era embriagador: ambos estaban cayendo uno en brazos del otro y ninguno se arrepentía de ello.

- Eres hermoso...- musitó Alberich acariciándole la espalda y besándole en el cuello, sus manos recorrían su abdomen y avanzó hasta dejarlo atrapado junto al muro, el fuego chisporroteaba alegremente y parecía disfrutar viendo a los dos divinos cometer traición; uno a su líder y el otro a su princesa.

Era de mañana cuando Alberich abandonó la cabaña, en el pueblo y en las cercanías del Valhalla se discutía mucho sobre qué era lo que le pasaba a Megrez, reconocido cerebro pensante y engañador por excelencia destacándose por encima de los dioses guerreros a causa de esas cualidades y, por supuesto, a su extraño color de cabellos. Quizás el único que lo sabía aparte del caprichoso joven jamás lo diría aumentando así el caudal de rumores en las tabernas y en el muelle. Pero lo cierto era que su comportamiento había experimentado un enorme cambio y de ser un juerguista ahora era un chico callado y solitario.

Alberich empujó la puerta con estrépito y lanzando el libro encima de un oscuro sofá se recostó en éste mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban casi con desesperación en el tejado recorriendo con tedio las largas vigas de madera.

- Por las condenadas parcas de Hel...- masculló suspirando audiblemente y sin apartar los ojos del techo.

Ardía en deseos de ir a la alacena y sacar un par de botellas de hidromiel o largarse a las tabernas a buscar alguna de sus antiguas amantes, cualquiera que no ostentara los cabellos dorados y profundos ojos azules que le herían en carne viva.

Enfocó sus ojos en las brasas apagadas y recordó ese momento que le llenó de amargura y desolación, habían bastado tan solo unas breves palabras para destruirle.

" -Pelirrojo...te amo.- Siegfried sonrió y lo miro con una tierna sonrisa.

Su compañero lo miró intrigado y respondió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Por única respuesta Alpha le acarició el rostro y acercando sus labios a los suyos lo besó intensamente mientras lo sujetaba por la espalda, ante esto el pelirrojo se apartó y jadeó molesto:

- No lo hagas mas Siegfried...-.

Una indefinible expresión se dibujó en el rostro del líder de los divinos y retrocediendo respondió ahogadamente:

- Entonces es cierto, mientras yo estaba en Midgard tú y Hagen ...- guardó silencio sin atreverse a pronunciar más y de pronto sacudido por la furia tomó a Alberich por los hombros y zarandeándolo gritó: - Dime que es mentira, ¡Niégalo maldita sea!.

- No negaré nada, Hagen y yo somos amantes...me he enamorado de él y no puedo ocultártelo mas, gracias por todo Sieg.

- Váyanse los dos al Hell, no quiero verlos nunca mas en mi vida ya me han hecho todo el daño que han podido."

Alberich despertó y se incorporó con brusquedad, tenía el pecho empapado de sudor y la frente perlada del mismo, a su lado Hagen dormía apaciblemente con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra rozándole las caderas.

- Otra vez, esa pesadilla...es la maldición de mi estirpe y de la suya, nos encontraremos una y otra vez para destrozarnos mutuamente en un amor imposible.

Beta se removió y abriendo los ojos le sonrió con dulzura, estaba sellado y hecho y tal como en el mito ambos estaban destinados para destruir al héroe de los nibelungos, como Caín y Judas llevaban las marcas en sus cuerpos y almas, dos huracanes, dos traidores hechizados mutuamente por la capacidad de destruir y amar con intensidad nefasta.


End file.
